Aquél momento
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Un HL producto de un delirio. Calor y cosas extrañas. En fin, mejor lean y juzguen.Un capítulo afortunadamente.


Un fic. Un capítulo. Ehhh... no sé que diablos me llevó a escribir esto, tal vez el calor, pero bueno, ya está escrito y lo publico aquí. No me llamaba mucho la atención dejarlo abandonado en algún cajón hechando polilla.

Ya saben, los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling.

Por supuesto es un H/L.

En un tiempo inconcreto.

**Aquél momento.**

Es un día caluroso. Con el aire transformado en un ente estático, pesado, ardiente, soporífero. Se impregna en las paredes. Se arrastra y serpentea por cada rincón del castillo. Hogwarts se derrite como un copo de nieve bajo ese sol abrasador que va fundiendo todo a su paso. Alumnos van y vienen abanicándose con sus manos o conjurando algún hechizo refrescador que los libere de semejante suplicio. Cualquier cosa es válida ante un calor como ese.

El calor a tal magnitud en esa época del año es un regalo equivocado. A destiempo.Es un hecho no normal. Como tampoco lo es que a esas horas de la tarde, Harry se encuentre en la biblioteca concluyendo los deberes de transformaciones sin Ron y Hermione por ahí cerca.

Tanto calor no es normal.

De hecho es un tanto extraño.

Completamente inusual.

En un sitio donde lo que prevalece es el frío, el calor juega con la mente y la lleva a pensar en cosas insólitas, imposibles de ocurrir. Cosas raras. Totalmente diferentes, pero sólo durante un momento porque los deberes esperan y el calor es tanto que obliga a Harry a quitarse la toga que cubre el uniforme y dejarla a un lado. Lo obliga a aflojarse la corbata y a seguir escribiendo mientras piensa en lo tremendamente agradable que sería en esos momentos tomarse un delicioso zumo que refresque su garganta o saborear alguna meiga frita y levitar un poco con cada lengüetazo. Sin embargo nada de eso es posible, al menos no por el momento. Lo mejor es terminar de una vez por todas con ese maldito ensayo y lograr que sea aceptable para la escrupulosa exigencia de Mc Gonagall.

Casi a punto de terminar una voz conocida lo saluda _"Hola Harry_" dice la voz y Harry voltea sabiendo que se encontrará de frente con dos ojos grises y plateados como la luna. _"¿Cómo un hielo derretido bajo el sol_?", Harry contesta un desconcertado "_sí"_ ante semejante saludo y después de varias frases muy dispersas, Luna se despide diciendo que sólo ha venido por un libro que necesita y se pierde entre los estantes con ese inconfundible aire despistado.

Harry no puede evitar mirarla. Entre todas las cosas extrañas, Luna es la más extraña sin duda. Tiene una figura agradable que se desliza por los pasillos llenos de libros y un andar único: suave y pausado a ratos, entremezclado con infantiles brinquitos al azar. Es una rara forma de caminar esa, pero tal vez nadie jamás se detiene a observarlo.Aunque imposible sería no observar que lo más singular sin duda alguna, en Luna, es su voz. Una voz delicada, llena de ensueño que con nada logra alterarse. Es extraña, no deja de pensar Harry, mientras concluye su ensayo, enrolla el pergamino y lo guarda en su mochila. Es hora de irse y si no lo hace es porque justo en ese momento Luna se aparece por detrás de un estante con un libro colosal entre las manos.

La figura de Luna es tan frágil que parece a punto de romperse ante el peso de semejante libro. Harry se ve forzado a ayudarla. Es eso o ser testigo de como Lovegood sucumbe ante él. Se acerca y se ofrece a llevarlo. Luna lo mira con esos ojos plateados y enormes y tan sólo sonríe. Echan a andar y ella con algo de descaro, toma la túnica de Harry y la lleva en sus manos. Luce feliz y es entonces que empieza a contar quién sabe que sobre ciertas disparatadas historias.

Caminan por los pasillos y vaya si el libro pesa lo suyo, pero Harry decidió llevarla hasta su destino y al fin de cuentas no tiene tantas ganas de retractarse de lo dicho.

Y mientras caminan las historias locas y absurdas de Luna se filtran por sus oídos. O tal vez no sean las historias, a las que Harry atiende muy poco. Tal vez es la voz de Loony que es suave y es soñadora y contiene toda la fe del mundo.

_"Ya casi llegamos"_ se interrumpe Luna y Harry descubre que han llegado muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Luna se adelanta y finalmente se deja caer detrás de unos arbustos. _"¿Aquí?"_ Pregunta Harry extrañado, aunque lo más lógico es que tratándose de Luna no deba extrañarse nunca de lo que ella haga o diga.

Deja caer la libro, la mochila y su cuerpo junto con ella. Recostado sobre el pasto intenta que sus entumecidos brazos recuperen el flujo sanguíneo y dejen de cosquillear tanto. Luna lo mira curiosa y pregunta si se ha cansado. Sin darle tiempo a contestar, añade "_en esta época del año suele haber gorujos espinosos en el pasto_" reflexiona un poco, medita, "_pero con este calor, seguro ya han huído_". Harry no puede evitar sonreír. Luna tiene esa mágica cualidad. Siempre aligera esa opresión en su pecho.

"¿_Sabías que este libro es menospreciado por la mayoría de los magos?"_ Luna habla y ladea la cabeza, y la varita detrás de su oreja, prodigiosamente continúa en su sitio."_Nadie lo toma en serio_". Arruga la nariz ofendida y Harry piensa que es un gesto gracioso, "y_ todo porque habla de maravillosas criaturas que muchos se atreven a decir que no existen_". Hojea cada página y su rostro se ilumina. _"¡Mira esto! Aquí se cuenta como en el año 1900, un mago llamado Nott encontró una especie de animal mágico que no concordaba con nada conocido hasta entonces. Mi padre jura que era un Ralagón de Alas Torcidas_".

Harry ha sabido de siempre que Luna cree en cosas extraordinarias. Lo que no sabe, es porque, de pronto, su vista se clava en ella. Tal vez sea que por tanto calor, Luna ha decidido dejar su túnica a un lado quedando sólo con el uniforme, se ha recogido el largo cabello en una rara coleta y su rostro ha quedado enmarcado con mechones de cabello bajando hasta su cuello y un poquito más allá. Entre toda su singularidad Luna luce preciosa. Mientras Harry se concentra en eso, Luna sigue hablando y mostrando ilustraciones de fantásticas criaturas. Cuando Harry se descubre, se encuentra a un lado de ella, tan cerca como dos cometas a punto de colisión.

El libro tiene animales extraños. Animales y cosas que a nadie que no sea Luna le importarían, pero ahora Harry lo mira fascinado. Tan fascinado como a la mano de Luna que resbala como escarcha sobre las amarillentas páginas del libro. Son unas manos blancas, de dedos largos y frágiles. Fantasmales. Capaces de lanzar y llenar de magia al aire.

El silencio llega y sorprende a Harry que tarda segundos en reaccionar. Voltea hacia Luna tratando de averiguar porque ya no sigue hablando y la encuentra estudiándolo con incómoda atención. "_Tienes algo en el cabello_" le dice y sus inexpresivos ojos miran directo hacia él. Harry siente un calorcillo subiendo desde el estómago hasta sus mejillas. Tanto calor no es normal. Como tampoco lo es esa especie de temor que no sabe de donde proviene y que se pone mil veces peor cuando Luna cierra el libro, lo hace a un lado, y se pone tan cerca, de golpe, que el mundo gira y se pone al revés. "_Es tan sólo un escarabajo_" susurra alegremente mostrándole el insecto que ha quitado de su cabello, después lo observa caminando torpemente sobre la palma de su mano abierta.

Harry no mira al escarabajo. Mira a Luna.

Su rostro está tan cerca que casi puede saborear la calidez de su aliento. Y sin poderlo evitar la mente de Harry comienza a trabajar en cosas extrañas. Tan extrañas y curiosas como Luna. Cosas como en acercarse más, rozar los mechones de su cabello hasta hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, o hasta quizás...

Tanto calor no es normal. Como tampoco lo es el absurdo deseo de deshacer la coleta de Luna y sentir resbalando su cabello entre los dedos. Comprobar si es tan suave como aparenta y si le electrizará el corazón al hacerlo. Comprobar si Luna puede demostrar una especie de emoción ajeno a ese aire de despiste. Comprobar si podrá él conectarla a la tierra.

No puede seguir pensando porque el escarabajo abre las alas y emprende el vuelo. Luna se queda por un instante con la palma de su mano abierta, luego la baja, lo mira y sonríe. Sonríe. Y es lo más mágico que Harry probablemente haya visto en su vida, y probablemente ahora Luna se aleje para volver a pensar en raras e inexistentes criaturas.

Harry no quiere que eso suceda.

Hay algo empujándolo hacia un arrebato de repentina locura. Debe haber un raro sortilegio en los plateados ojos de Lovegood capaz de lograr que Harry se aviente de cabeza a un precipicio. No sabe de donde proviene el valor y mucho menos la osadía para acercarse tanto a Luna, que sus pestañas rozan su cara y ella lo mira extrañada y musita muy quedamente su nombre. Su voz de ensueño suena ahora misteriosa y Harry responde a ella como si fuese una señal. Con un sutil movimiento libra el último centímetro de espacio y la besa. Luna entreabre los labios y el vértigo que Harry siente es tan grande que le obliga a cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a ella para no caer.

El mundo detiene su giro.

Y no existe más que el sabor deliciosamente extraño de los labios de Luna. Mejor que el de un refrescante zumo de calabaza, más reconfortable que cualquier cerveza de mantequilla y con un sabor más intenso que lo hace levitar más allá de lo que lo haría cualquier meiga frita.

El cabello de Luna es suave y electriza la piel de sus dedos y es imposible dejar de tocarlo. La coleta se ha deshecho y con tanto atrevimiento es posible que se desaliñe aún más, pero eso no importa porque Luna resbala llevándose consigo a Harry.

La hierba es fresca, aromática. Es confortable y susurra cosas cuando el viento baila con ella. Se mezcla con la rareza de Luna y entonces todo sucede de forma más espontánea. La piel de Luna es de seda bajo su blusa y los labios de Harry casi no parecen los suyos cuando baja por su cuello y quizás un poquitito más allá. Luna responde con un sobresalto y Harry, temiendo haberla asustado, se detiene y la mira inquieto y pregunta con voz ronca _"¿qué?",_ pero a cambio de algún reproche, o alguna de esas cosas que él teme, oye su risa casi infantil y su voz dulce diciendo "_me haces cosquillas_". Harry se ríe. Tiene que hacerlo, porque con Luna todo es más natural y no tiene otra opción que volver a besarla.

Un rumor, que no es del viento, rompe el encanto cuando se hace más audible. Son pisadas. Harry se separa de Luna con la velocidad de un relámpago y se ajusta los lentes y el uniforme. Su corazón late a más de cien. Luna se levanta como si nada y mira enfrenta de ella con una temeridad graciosa.

Dos luces oscuras aparecen por detrás de unos matorrales y Harry suspira aliviado, exclamando _"¡Fang!"_ y el perro jabalinero se acerca contento al reconocer al muchacho. "¡_Era sólo Fang!"_ dice volteando hacia Luna e intentando contener al travieso animal. Luna se queda pensando, pone atención como si escuchara algo y de pronto exclama con mucha firmeza "_tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde a pociones"._

Harry se siente un poco decepcionado. Aquél momento de hierba y cosas extrañas ha durado tan poco. Luna se acomoda sin ton ni son su uniforme y sin preocuparse por arreglar su cabello se levanta y carga con mochila, toga y libro. Trastabillea dos pasos, se detiene y se vuelve. Deja el libro en el suelo, toma la mano de Harry y la observa con atención. _"Tu mano es un micropuff travieso",_ dice muy seria. Harry la mira desconcertado sin saber si eso es un cumplido o si debe molestarse o qué, pero Luna prosigue haciéndolo ruborizar "_intenta esconderse por todos lados_". Su sonrisa se vuelve luz cuando afirma con honestidad turbadora "_me gusta que sea así y me gusta que tus labios sean tan refrescantes como una meiga frita_". Y entonces se da la vuelta, vuelve a cargar con el libro y se aleja andando deprisa.

Harry la ve alejarse, perdiéndose rumbo al castillo. Colocándose la varita detrás de la oreja y observando todo con curiosidad soñadora. A nadie le parecerá raro que Luna cruce el pasillo con la mirada perdida y el cabello en total caos, con restos de hierba y hojas y otros que nadie jamás podrá ver.

Hogwarts se derrite como un hielo bajo el sol abrasador que funde todo a su paso, que se arrastra y serpentea, pero él tiene la fortuna de encontrar en Lovegood una frescura inusual y curiosamente no le resulta tan raro.

FIN.


End file.
